1. Field
Embodiments relate to a power converter, a display device including a power converter, a system including a display device, and a method of driving display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form. Each of the plurality of pixels operates in response to a driving voltage.
For example, each of the plurality of pixels included in an organic light emitting display may have an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED generates light by coupling holes, which are provided from an anode to which a positive driving voltage (ELVDD) is applied, and electrons, which are provided from a cathode to which a negative driving voltage (ELVSS) is applied, in an organic material layer formed between the anode and the cathode.